paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's Great Story
Summary The pups have finished watching an epic season finale of Apollo the Super Pup and think it was the best story ever. Marshall decides to tell the pups a story about a firepup and a medical pup who risked life and limb saving lives during the Great Chicago Fire. Story Outside the Lookout. Marshall is in his puphouse taking a nap when the Lookout's front door opens. The pups step out. Rubble : That was the best finale EVER! Everest : I agree, albeit it was the first episode I ever saw. Chase : I'm surprised Marshall wasn't there. He'd never miss an episode. Zuma : Yeah, he missed the best story ever. Marshall is now out of his puphouse walking toward the pups. Marshall : I don't think you know the best story ever. Rubble : What do ya mean? Rocky : Your stories are rarely good. Skye : Yeah. How should this one be any different? Marshall : You really wanna know? The pups nod. Marshall : Sit down and I'll tell you. The pups sit. Marshall : This is a story of a firepup and a medical pup who were real heroes. Chase : Who were they? Marshall : Hang on. I haven't even started. It all started in Chicago in October of 1871. A firepup named Marsh was a not so promising firepup. But he never gave up and he proved himself on October 7. Then he received great respect from his fellow firefighters. Flashback starts. We are now in Chicago on Saturday, October 7, 1871. It is around 10:30 p.m. The firefighters and firepups enter the firehouse exhausted but triumphant. Marsh is among them. He is surrounded by firepups who are criticizing him. Firepup 4 : I still can't believe you had the guts to charge into that house like that. You could've killed yourself. Marsh : As long as someone else lives, I don't care what happens to me. Firepup 7 : Aren't you concerned about your life? Marsh : I think you should be concerned over the fact that the entire city is made of wood! Not to mention all of the houses that were built right next to lumberyards, coal bunkers, and other flammable places! That's a conflagration just waiting to be lit. Firepup 7 : Hey, it's not my fault the city grew too fast to plan anything out. Firepup 3 : Yeah. That would be the people who did build the city. Marsh : And it's still growing. I swear the city's builders have an IQ lower than a jellyfish! Firepup 4 : Don't insult the builders. They did their best to keep up with the city. Who could've done better? Marsh : Anyone who's smart enough to know how to keep their city's growth under control and how to build it out of anything that's not flammable. I've seen cities with one or two wooden houses here and there, but never an entire city made of wood. When I get the chance, I'm moving back to New York. Firepup 7 : Please don't. Chicago needs you. We need you. You're the best firefighter we have. With your help, we can put out any fire. Marsh : Barney, there are limits to the fire department. For example, we only have 17 horse-drawn pumps at our disposal with 185 men who can operate them and only one waterworks that can supply the water we need. That's all the city has. I may be skilled, but I have limits as does every man and pup in the fire department. I know my limits. The department should know theirs. Barney : (sighs) You're right, Marsh. Firepups : He is? Barney : Yes. The department has limits. It takes time for us to respond to a fire, set up the equipment, and put the fire out. With that in mind, we can only handle so many fires at once. But we are professionals, and we know that all fires must go out as some point even if we can't contain them. We know our limits too, Marsh, but we are never afraid to fight a fire and we won't rest until it is out. The door opens and a firefighter steps in. It can only mean news, so the firepups listen. Firefighter : Well pups, I have good news, and I've got bad news. The bad news is that the city's still not givin' us more equipment, men, and pathways, so we still have to work with what we have. The good news is that they did give us a new pup. (The firepups show excitement. The firefighter steps aside and a female pup enters. She is a golden retriever with beautiful and sparkling blue eyes. She is wearing a hat with the red cross on it and a white uniform. The firepups are aghast.) Meet Stella. She's our medical assistant. Now, please be nice to her so she can make a good impression. (pauses when he hears his name called) Oh, what is it now? (he leaves) Stella : (knows she is alone in front of a bunch of males and shows signs of nervousness as the firepups look at her. She then speaks nervously) Hello. The firepups greet her kindly and she slowly steps forward as the firepups greet her kindly, except for Marsh who is still sitting where he was. After a short period, Stella sees Marsh who gives her a blank stare. Stella : May i ask for this pup's name? Barney : That's Marsh. He's the best firefighter in the entire department. Stella : (trying to be polite) Hello, Marsh. Marsh : (blankly as though he mocks himself for speaking) Welcome to Chicago. Stella : Thank you. I hope my presence is raising spirits. Barney : It is. Marsh : (to Stella) May I ask where you're from? Stella : I'm from Virginia. Marsh : Than you're surprised to find yourself surrounded by wood. Stella : (confused) This is made of wood? Marsh : Practically, the entire city is made of wood. And nobody bothered to plan for rapid expansion because everything's everywhere in Chicago. Stella : I think it is wonderful to be live in the fastest growing city in the world. Marsh : Really? Well then, let me advise you to keep off of the sidewalks. I got 50 splinters on my way here on the first day on the job. Stella : That does sound painful. Marsh : It was. (to the firepups) And I'm still mad at all of you for not helping me get them out. Marty, I'm talkin' to you. Marty : We didn't know you then. Marsh : Should've. Stella : May I ask why Marsh is concerned about protecting a city built of wood? Barney : He's just scared that a huge fire will erupt that will destroy the city. Stella : (slightly frightened) Can that happen? Marsh : It is a possibility, yes. Firepup 9 : Marsh, please. You're scaring Stella. Marsh : She should at least know the danger of living in Chicago while she's here. Stella : I'm not sure you should be here. If you're so concerned about the city burning down, then why don't you leave? Marsh : Tried that. The department won't let me. They chased me down the business district on one attempt and dragged me all the way back when they caught me. Stella : That's because there's no pup as good as you. You need to use your skills while you have them. There will come a time when you can't fight fires like you can now. Marsh : I honestly could care less about my skill. All I care about is the city. Stella : Why, then, do you want to leave? Marsh : Because I never wanted to be here. I never wanted to be a firefighter. I wanted to join the law enforcement force. I wanted to fight criminals, not fires. You don't even know how long I fought to stay out of the fire department. Stella : I can imagine. I can also imagine you as a criminal, and that's hard for me to imagine but I can. Marsh : Then, you, all of you, tell me what you think of me. A whistle blows. Barney : Time to move pups. The firepups start rushing down the stairs with Stella struggling to keep up. They jump aboard one of two horse-drawn steam engines. Stella and Marsh board Engine #2. Stella : (strangely excited) Wow. I've never ridden on one of these before. Marsh : You get used to it when there is a fire every day. Stella : (suddenly startled) There are fires every day?! Marsh : This month. We've had almost no rain since Independence Day. The city's drier than the Sahara. Why do you think there are so many fires? Stella : (as the cart starts moving) How many fires have you had to fight since you joined? Marsh : Including this one, 44. Stella : 44?! Marsh : I've been in the force for a long time. You either grow to love it, like every other pup, or you can grow to hate it, like me. Stella : I love my job in spite of your opinions. Marsh : You just can't stop surprising me, can you? Stella : Apparently not. The cart hits a pothole causing the cart to shake violently. Stella is right on the edge and is thrown off, though she manages to grab the rim with her front paws. She now dangles with her hind feet, just inches above the ground. She starts to panic. Marsh grabs her paw and Stella looks up at him. Marsh : The first thing a pup learns is how not to fall off the cart. (pulls Stella back onto the cart) Stella : (panting from the experience) That was the most terrifying moment of my life. Marsh : (seemingly unconcerned) Happened to me on my first ride. Stella : (sees smoke and points at it) Is that where the fire is? Marsh : (also seeing the smoke) That's it. It appears to be coming from the West Division again. Stella : Where in the West Division? Firepup 2 : (sitting in the front seat) I've heard it's burning between Canal and Clinton. Marsh : Thanks Steve. Stella : Let's pray the flames haven't spread too far. Minutes later, Engine #2 arrives at the fire. Engine #1 is already there and is preparing the equipment. As Marsh and his companions disembark, they are taken aback by the extent of the flames. Several buildings are ablaze and the flames seem to be spreading to more and have taken the wooden sidewalks. The ground is illuminated by the bright orange flames. Marsh recovers and takes charge of the situation. Marsh : Alright, let's get the equipment to action. Several firefighters are already setting up. Stella is standing motionless as she stares in awe at the fire. Marsh : (sees Stella standing there) Stella! (she snaps out of her trance and turns to face Marsh) What are you doing? Stella : I've never seen a fire like this before. Marsh : Nor have I, but we still need to put it out. Barney runs over to them. He is panting as he stops just in front of them. Barney : (panting) I just got a report from the locals. They say the fire started at 10 p.m. in the Planing Mill's boiler room. We've evacuated the mill and the rest of the block, but there are still people inside other buildings adjacent to the burning block. Steve : Now you know what it's like living in the Red Flash. Marsh : Have you been able to contain it? Barney : No. We got here only minutes ago. The damage was already severe when we arrived. A large plume of flames erupts from a building as its roof collapses. The plume ignites several other buildings around it. Marsh : We definitely need to put that out asap. Barney : We're trying. It's hard to fight a fire when you're sleepier than a groundhog on Christmas. Marsh : If we're going to succeed, we'd better stop complaining about the lack of rest and start doing our jobs. I understand that the fire department is undermanned, but we're firefighters, and we have brains. Now is the time to use those brains. Barney : Alright, then. (He rushes back to Engine #1) Stella : (excited somewhat) What can I do? Marsh : We need you in reserve in case one of us collapses from fatigue. If you wish to help out instead, you can assist the medical team or the firefighters. Stella : I'll do what I can. Marsh : That's the spirit. Now let's move. The firefighters set up the equipment and start fighting the blaze. By now, a second block is ablaze and two more are catching. It is now Sunday, October 8, 1871 at 2 a.m. The fire's advance in the southern direction has been stalled by the firefighters on Van Buren St. and is contained by the river just East of the fire, but the flames are still moving North. Firefighters are now setting up a defense at Adams Street to the north of the fire which has yet to reach them. The firefighters on Canal St. are sandwiched between two burning blocks and those on the Canal-Jackson intersection are surrounded by flames. Marsh and his team are on Clinton St. They've managed to contain the fire on the block where it started. Barney's team are setting up on another burning block north of the origin block. Stella is tending to injured citizens in the street. Steve is struggling to keep the pumps going. Steve : (nervous) I'm running out of coal. Marsh : Try to conserve what is left. We don't want to go back to buckets. Steve : I'm trying, but the pressure keeps falling. Stella : (has somehow overheard the conversation over the sound of the fire blazing behind her) I'll see if I can get coal from the other engine. Steve : Thank you, Stella. Stella rushes to find the other engine. By the time she finally does, it is nearing dawn. Barney is still trying to contain the flames. Stella : Barney. Barney : (frustrated) Now what?! Stella : Engine #2 is running out of coal. Do you have any to spare? Barney : I suppose we have enough to keep going for a little longer. (grabs a bucket) Grab a bucket and take this coal to Engine #2. Stella : Thank you. Stella carries the coal to Engine #2. The sun is now rising above the horizon. By now, Engine #2 is almost out of coal, but the flames on the origin block are starting to die down. The team packs up as morning arrives. The flames to the South are now out, but the north is still under attack. The flames are almost to Adams St. by the time Engine #2 arrives at the defense line. The team manage to set up just before the flames arrive. It is now 8 a.m. Barney : This is one stubborn fire. Steve : We've been fighting for around 10 hours now. Marsh : We should be successful by noon. The team unleash a torrent of water onto the flames. Hours later, the fire is almost out. Marty now comes running in. Marty : (panicked) Guys! Steve : What is it? Marty : (panting) The East line has been overrun. It's spreading to the Train Station. Marsh : We need to get there. Barney, stay here until this blaze is out. Once that's done, come to the station and help out. Barney : Yes sir. Marsh : The rest of us, let's go. The team relocate to the train station which is in flames by the time they arrive along with the street south of it. It is 3 p.m. by the time they start fighting the last of the fire. By 5 p.m. The fire is finally out. The exhausted firefighters pack up and return to their fire stations. Marsh's division returns to their fire station at 6:30 p.m. The firepups are now cheering Marsh. Steve : That was the bravest I've ever seen. You were practically right next to the fire the entire time. Marty : I've never seen such calm under so much pressure. Barney : Or such leadership for that matter. You were amazing. Firepup 4 : It's almost as if you knew exactly how to fight it. Marsh : It wasn't that hard to come up with a plan. I knew that if we could stop the fire in the southern, eastern, and western directions, we would force the fire to go north where the rest of the force could rally once they had dealt with the fire on their sides. Stella : But, what about the line by the Train Station? Marsh : Now, that I didn't see coming, but when Marty told me what had happened, I knew we could surround the fire there and put it out. Firepup 5 : So, all that fighting we did was all part of your plan? Marsh : Yes, Joe, it was. Joe : I knew you were planning something. Barney : We're sorry we didn't believe in you. Steve : We'll never doubt you again. Marty : We won't? (the other firepups give him a hard stare) Um, of course we won't. Marsh : I'm happy to hear it. Let's rest. We've had a long couple of days. The firepups say their good nights and drift to sleep. Stella remains awake. She realizes she has had strange feelings toward Marsh that she can't identify and begins to wonder what they could mean. She decides to keep it out of her head and drifts to sleep. The scene changes to a barn. It is 8:30 p.m. A pile of coal spontaneously combusts, starting a fire. The animals panic and struggle to break free as the flames quickly spread throughout the barn. As the barn is consumed by the flames, the shed right next to it catches fire as well. Meanwhile at the firehouse, at 9:00 p.m., Matthias Schaffer, the watchman, sees smoke coming from the vicinity of the burning barn. He immediately sounds the alarm which wakes the firefighters and firepups. Joe : Again? Stella : (to Marsh) You weren't kidding when you said there were fires all the time. Marsh : Alright, let's go. The firepups rush to the engines and race to the scene. When they get there, they're surprised to find no fire. Marty : Where's the fire? Barney : Matt said it was here. Marsh : We have to find it. There's no telling how long it's been burning. Stella : (seeing smoke coming from a different area) Found it. (points in the direction of the glow and smoke) Joe : Darn that Matt!! He sent us the wrong way! Marsh : We need to get there fast. Let's pack up! The firefighters race to the real fire. When they get there, they are astounded. More buildings are ablaze and the fire is spreading North fast. Firepup 4 : It's heading for the Business District! Steve : The River'll stop it. Water can't burn. Marsh : We'd better take precautions. The River's lined with wood storage areas. Firepup 1 : Not to mention the bridges that cross it. Marsh : Alright, we need a team here to keep the fire from spreading South. The West Division should keep it from spreading there. Firepup 9 : What do we do? Marsh : We go to the North and try to contain the flames. As Steve said, the River should help us contain it. Stella, you can tend to any casualties that might occur. Now, let's go! The team reposition themselves West of the growing fire. It is now 10 p.m. The fire has nearly reached the area burned during the day. The team unpack and begin preparing to fight the blaze. Marsh : (to Steve) Are the engines ready? Steve : Affirmative. Marsh : Now, let's put this thing out! The pups spray water at the fire, but it keeps spreading. It eventually reaches Van Buran St. and a strong Eastbound wind shifts it toward the River to the East. It is 11:30 p.m. when it gets to the river. Marty : This one's even more stubborn than the last one, isn't it, boss? Marsh : (astonished by the spreading blaze) It seems so. Some structures on the West Bank of the River collapse. The wind blows burning debris across the river. Buildings on the other side start burning as well. The firepups see the fire on their side and start to worry. Stella : (terrified) Was that supposed to happen? Marsh : (nervous) No. Barney : (Remembering something explosive in the fire's path) The South Side Gas Works! It's in the path of the fire! Marsh : We'd better stop it before it catches. The firepups pack up and rush toward the Gas Works. At midnight, October 9th, they arrive to find the building in flames. Marsh : (realizing the Works are about to blow) HIT THE DIRT!!! The firepups and Stella jump clear just before the building explodes behind them. They turn around and watch in horror as more flaming debris is blown across the city. Marty : How di- (pants from shock) how did the fire get here before us? Stella : The wind must've blown cinders across the River. The wind is helping it spread! Joe : And it's headed for the Courthouse. There are hundreds of convicts in there! Barney : They may be criminals, but they don't deserve to burn to death. Steve : I'll ask one of the firefighters to tell the Courthouse to evacuate. Marsh : Good thinking. The rest of us will head North and fight it there. Let's move! The team packs up and heads to the Courthouse area, where they are surprised to find the evacuation already underway. Marsh : (to the Judge) How did you know? Judge : We saw the fire by the glow it made. We evacuated the convicts to transport them elsewhere. People are starting to grasp the situation. Our only option is to get out of the city. Marsh : You know we won't give in until the fire's out. Judge : You can try, but I fear we're already at the mercy of the flames.